Musical Assistance Required!!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical Performance Musical Assistance Required!!! 29 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Okay everybody! I need some advice from all you lovely and intelligent people! In February, some time near the end of the month to be precise, I shall be performing with my Performing Arts' team: each of us doing a solo and three big choreographed performances on top of that. The theme of the performance/showcase will be Infamy, where we have to all do either a monologue, a dance, or a song for our solos'. And I, being the unoriginal and predictable fangirl that I am, decided that I would sing Alive from our beloved musical...so I need some advice for how to make this performance the most badass and awe-inspiring thing anyone has ever seen! X3 It can be over choreograhy, lighting ideas, vocals or anything else you can think of. Can't wait to see what you've all got!! X3 Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago @HelaHyde Get over here TECHIE!! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago We have a techie in here?! :3 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yeah, I think Helen once mentioned that she was a techie. And as someone who played Hyde in a production, I'm happy to give you a few pointers too! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I didn't know this!!! That's awesome! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Awwwh, thank you Mz Hyde. Throw them pointers at me!!!! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well for choreography i have some ideas. If you wish to hear them out 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm all ears, Dreamer. Be as in depth as possible with your ideas, and I will see what my teachers think about them. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Well my ideas are ways you could go with the choreography, not being exact and fully detailed with specific movements at specific points. With that being said, my ideas you could base them off of is that, i had always imagined that during alive Edward Hyde would have very good expressions. He'd also have very large and over dramatic movements. And as the song progressed his movements would become more sharper precise, but still dramatic. Did you understand what i'm saying? Sorry if this doesn't help. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I understand perfectly, my friend. Thank you very much! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago You're welcome! I'm glad you do! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago • edited One word: Diaphragm. Send that air forward and from your gut for a powerful pop sound! If you can get back to us in about two weeks, I can give you more specific advice :) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago One word: Elaborate. I'm not the best with understanding written instructions, so you'll have to go a little more indepth...if you don't mind. X3 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago No problem! you know what the diaphragm is? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Yes I do know what it is. X3 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Okay! good! Next Question, do you know what the singer's breath is? 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Okay that one I haven't heard of. XD 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Excellent! Did you know that humans actually breath incorrectly? Yes! It's true! The way most people think about taking a breath is "suck in > release", but we were designed to breath with our diaphragms instead. The singer thinks of breathing as " push air out > let lungs fill" In pushing all the carbon dioxide out, the singer gains more air than they would by simply "filling the lungs". This allows for a more reliable breath and enables a heartier chest range. To achieve a more powerful sound, try pushing your air out as you sing. I don't know the strength or the size of your voice so I can't tell you to belt. Not everyone can. You CAN, however, benefit from utilizing your diaphragm in your music for a dynamic powerful sound that Hydes are well known for ! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Oooooh! I see! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Hello! I was super ready to get at least two of my songs done, aaaand my cello was SUPER out of tune (god dang it Texas, why is it cold?!) so I was tuning it. And the A-string popped (and hit me in the forehead XDX) And then I was like "well dang. I can't play now. Might as well tune the other ones." And then my c-string popped. I'm sorryyyyy ;-; 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Don't worry about it! How long will the restringing take? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago The store isn't open today, and this has never happened to my home cello, so it might be a day or two? 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Oh that's FINE! I was expecting to hear "oh maybe a month or two" which in either case is perfectly doable! Sing! can wait for you :) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago thank you! I feel bad, though. But I mainly blame the weather. It's the coldest it's been in two years! Why?! My cello hasn't even been outside! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Don't feel bad! I was going to postpone it until the End of an Era finished anyway. I'll just extend it longer if I have to! I have a steel stringed guitar at a relative's house. His name is Steve and he is beautiful. When I first got him, he came with el Cheapo strings and the top E snapped, cutting my thumb open and leaving a nice conveniently placed whole note on the label's musical staff. I replaced the broken string. A few months later, I replaced it again and again until I ran out of top E strings. I went for months playing the 5 string guitar before we had Steve completely restrung with a brighter sounding set. Once I started putting him in his case and zipping it up all the way, the problems went away. From this time last year to about a week ago, I hadn't touched him and he was not even a half a step under, strings from Lord knows how many years ago still intact. Even in the house, temperatures fluctuate and mess with the tuning of your strings- sometimes weakening them. A well insulated case can prevent this from happening. Do you have one for your cello? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I have the fluffy on the inside case I got with the cello. When we get my biggest cello I will have (maybe this one, might get another though) I'm going to get a hard case. 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago good! you're going to need it 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Okay! 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago All I can say is emotion! If you put your emotion into it and become Hyde then I know I'll believe you are Hyde. Good luck with your piece and I know you'll do spectacularly! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thank you, HJ! X3 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy